My Savior, My Love
by Die2Live-Live2Die
Summary: Taylor Swift song-fics made to form a story. really sweet but with a little nastiness from Edward. Bella/Jasper. Rated M for mentioning of... AH. TEAM JASPER. also check out my fic, Jazzie's Awesome Join This Club! think u can guess what it's about.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all okay, this story is just a whole lot of one shots based on Taylor Swift songs I love. They are ordered to be kinda like a story but you know....they are also gonna be Bella/Jasper so woot...

BPOV

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

Two years ago on a Tuesday I met Edward. He was stunning in every way, and at the end of the night he said, 'I think I love you Bella.'

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

A year later he drifted away. Whenever I made plans for us to do something he said he was to busy, or tired, or he just didn't want to. He's half way out the door and I don't' know how to stop him. I never feel welcome or comfortable when I'm with him.

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh_

I sit on my bed staring at the phone. Call, call! But it doesn't, I feel so low and I'm turning numb. I keep remembering that night. 'I think I love you' Ha, well you thought wrong. I cry and cry, but the pain wont go away.

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Was he lying? It's like theres a cloud on my head, and the rains to thick to see through. I can't see what happened to us...

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

But wait, you're the one who said I love you, you're the one who took it to the next level. What did I do? How did I stuff this up?

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
__Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore_

Well, I guess there's nothing I can do. Clearly you don't love me and clearly I've been wasting my time with you. I thought we could work this out but now, I just don't know...

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh_

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

My life is in a constant pattern now. I stare at the phone thinking, his is all just dream and you'll come back. But when you don't, I attempt to cry out the pain.

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

This is your fault, you did this, back up baby, don't blame this on me. Why wont you remember what we had?

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
__It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always, yeah.

Why, that's all I can say. Why???


	2. Chapter 2

Should've Said No:

BPOV

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything  
Is gone_

Edward always sung me to sleep with a lullaby, my lullaby. And flowers were on my pillow every morning...But that's all gone now.

_Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you  
Feels wrong_

Yesterday...Was the day I was going to fix this relationship, I was going to surprise him and...Well lets just say that him and Alice, they wee surprised all right...As was I

_You say  
That you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness  
And you said yes _

'Oh god Bella, I can explain.' He said. 'I think I know enough.' I was holding back the tears but once I got to my car I pretty much drowned. He called me later saying she begged him. That he didn't want to and if I could only be reasonable, he would make it up to me...Ha, I think not! The prick.

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known the word of what you did with her'd  
Get back to me (get back to me)  
And I should've been there,  
In the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me  
_

He should have known I'd find out. He should have thought about the risk, and why wasn't he thinking of me. Was he? If so he should have stopped, and said No! And now he begs. Worthless, I'm gone and he can't stop me.

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things  
To say_

Caressing my cheek, 'Bella love you know you're the only one for me.' Right...

_But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same _

'Then why were you fucking her. If I'm the only one!!!'

_You say that the past is the past,  
You need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness  
And you said yes _

Bella, the past is the past. I can't erase what I've done but you have to believe me...I need you.'

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known the word of what you did with her'd  
Get back to me (get back to me)  
And I should've been there,  
In the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have meeeeeeeee  
Oh, oh, oh_

_I can't resist  
Before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it?  
Was she worth this? _

'Was she really worth it Edward? Was 1 little fun time, worth all this?'

_Noooooooo, nooo  
No, no, noooooo, nooo... _

That's what he said. 'No...No, please Bella, please...'

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known the word of what you did with her'd  
Get back to me (get back to me)  
And I should've been there,  
In the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me_

Now it's my turn....'No, you didn't say it so now I will. No Edward, I don't want you anymore.'


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this song is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I know I said this was Taylor Swift but I wanted to do 1 little Jaspers POV. Bella told him about Edward and Alice.

JPOV

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Bella, her smile, she's so beautiful. But that fucking jerk, let her down. I feel like crying, just looking at her...

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I wont let her fall. I'm here for her always. Even if it kills me I'll protect her from the pain. I have to.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

She always cries. Days are longer and nights shorter. We've hardly slept, but I don't care.

_I can show you I'll be the one_

I am the one. But how to tell her. I wish she could just read my mind. The problem is...i have a girlfriend. I do like her but she could never compare to Bella. If I knew Bella liked me I would drop Angela in a heartbeat. In a nice way of course but you get the point.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

You're my true love Bella. Please don't send me away, I'm here for you and I'm not leaving. Ever. Stay with me Bella, stay...

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
__Though my skies are turning gray_

Do what you want with me Bella. She's always worried she's hurting me by ruining my shirts with her tears, and wasting all my time. But she doesn't get it. I love her. She can tear me apart and I wont care, she's my everything.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

Together we will stand, I will be here for you through it all. Just let me in and I'll prove myself. Bella, I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay back to Bella. This is Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. I changed drew to he so it makes more sense.

BPOV

He looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be

Jasper has been there for me through all the Edward drama and I don't see why. I mean, he's such a great friend to me but he just wont leave me alone. It's a good thing though, and he knows it. I've really needed his support and I find myself falling for him.

I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Oh yeah, did I mention he has a girlfriend...but it's not me, it's Angela Webber. I don't know much about her but she has to be great if she's good enough for Jasper. She's everything I'm not in my opinion.

He talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

I always end up getting lost in our conversations that I can't see anything else. He's my world now, my universe. And what am I to him? I suppose she's his universe. Does that mean I'm nothing. Surely I'm at least Pluto. Cold and dark, just like it too.

He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Even my dreams are about him. Do you think he knows? He has a girlfriend so he probably doesn't think about me...He must be in love with her, I just want to cry, and usually do because he thinks it's about Edward and stuff.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

He's my angel, my savior. He gives me hope even t my lowest. But he's also the reason for my sorrow...my tears.

He walks by me,  
Can't he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause

He's so perfect, flawless. She' better take good care of him or I'll bitch slap her upside the head. Hard too...though he may no like that so much...

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

I have a picture of him on my bedside table. I stare at it to take my mind off of things. But I can't sleep, so I put it away and tonight...I might be better..

'Cuz He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

If only he new...maybe it would change things...


	5. Chapter 5

This song is Fearless by Taylor Swift.

BPOV

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

Jasper wants to cheer me up so he's taking me to see a movie. It's a surprise so I don't know which one yet. And my god I wanna dance with him right there, in the parking lot...Somehow, I think he knows...

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly you're makin' me want you_

We're almost there and it's getting harder and harder not to kiss him. I'm trying not to get caught up but he seems to be enjoying himself. Running his hands in his hair, making me want him so bad....Ugh.

_  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Nothing could be better than this. Me and the man I love driving around, just to get to the cinema for even more bonding time...Though he may not know that's what we're doing, we are...Right? Right!!!!

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

Oh my god...was that what I thought it was. Our eye's totally connected and he had this playful smile...Okay, hyperventilating here....Whoa, down girl, he's with someone remember....Ah but you can't deny the facts.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
__Fearless_

Wow, that was super fun, we watch the new version of Romeo and Juliet. The one with Leonardo Dicaprio. Jasper was rubbing circles on my hand the whole time. I started imagining the characters as Jasper and me...And all the kissy bits were pretty enjoyable with that little fantasy going on. Hehehe.

_  
Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but_

We got to my house and he walked me to the door. This was getting more like a date by the minute. I wanted to kiss him so bad I was shaking. He looked at my jumpy hands and smirked. He held them in his....

_  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless  
_

What just happened...wait, let me rephrase. What's happening. We are soo making out in the doorway. He didn't pull back when we stopped though...He just hugged me and whispered into my hair: 'I'm not leaving you Bella...I love you.' Oh my god. A single tear rolled down my face and I hugged him back. 'I love you too Jasper. You have no idea how much.'

_  
Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh, oh yeah 

I know now...It literally can not get better than this...My life is officially perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

This song is Our Song by Taylor Swift. Once again I had to change the lyrics a tiny bit for it to make sense. But not much.

BPOV

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say "nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song"  
And he said... _

We were driving to a theme park and the radio was playing Love Story. Jasper and I were holing hands and them I thought, 'Jazzy we don't have a song....'He smiled and sang to me...__

"Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your papa don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, It was the best kiss I've ever had"  


He winked at me and I giggled at the thought.

_And when I got home... before' I said amen  
Asking God if, He could play it again"  
_

Man, I wish he would.

_  
I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong 'n' been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
_

Edward was a fading memory now...gone from my life.

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said... _

How in the world did Jasper get all these in here? Oh well, I ain't complaining.__

Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your papa don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, It was the best kiss I've ever had"  
And when I got home... before' I said amen  
Asking God if, He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waiting for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Yeah right. I'll never listen to music the song way again.

_Cause our song is a slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, It was the best kiss we've ever had "  
And when I got home, before' I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again... Oh Yeah_

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song 

Guess what, he totally made instrumental for it with his guitar. I can't believe this cool, calm, and collected man can be such sweetie.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chappie in this little story. I bit of revenge on sweet lil Eddie-poo. Mwahahaha.

This song is White Horse.

BPOV

Jazzy was leaving for work and we kissed goodbye. Oh yeah, did I mention how we live together now. Coz we soo do! He still has his house but moved in with me, because my house is bigger. Yay.

Anyway, I was leaning against the door frame, were we had our first kiss, and waved as he drove away. He smiled from his car and mouthed, _love you._ I grinned and went inside.

5 minutes later the door bell rang. I looked through the peep hole and who did a see? Edward. He looked sad and I little angry, I opened the door a little and looked at him cautiously.

'Hi.' He said.

'Can I help you?' Frustration, clear in my voice.

'Yeah. You can tell me what _he_ was doing here.'

'You mean Jasper.' It wasn't a question.

'Yes.'

'We live together, kinda logical for him to be here.'

'How could you Bella? With _Jasper_?'

'Jealous are we? Ha, I can't help who I'm in love with. And Jasper is the greatest guy in the world.'

'But how? I told you Bella I need you. What happened with Alice...was nothing.'

'Nothing compared to what could've happened...At least you weren't naked yet. **[New Moon moment...lolz.]**

'But I need you.' I sighed.

'You just don't get it do you?'

'Then explain.'

'Come in.' He did, and we walked to the living room. 'Sit down.' He sat on the sofa and I sat on a stool. I started sing, the song I wrote for him.

_'Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

'I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

'Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

'I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
'Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

'And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry

'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I've gone and found someone out there who actually treats me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

'Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now.' 

_'_You're to late Edward. I'm happy now, and if you truly loved me you'd be happy for me too.'

'What does he have that I don't?'

'For one he has a good temper. But it's not about that...He cares for me, he was there when I needed him and you weren't . He's my soul mate, a perfect fit for me. But when it comes down to it...there's one thing he has that you never will.'

'And what's that?'

'My heart.'

Eeeek, was that last bit cute or what? -sighs- I must say this was a lot of fun to write. Check out my new story:

Jazzie's Awesome Join This Club!!! so you can officially be on TEAM JASPER...WOOT.!!!


End file.
